1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for tracking objects across images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Object tracking is a fundamental requirement in many computer vision based applications: it enables the application to assign unique identifiers (or labels) to all detected objects in the scene, and maintains the mapping between objects and identifiers over time as the objects move and interact in the scene. The challenge is to be able to preserve the correct object identifiers in spite of changing illumination in the scene, changes in appearance of the object, occlusions, interactions between objects, etc.